


It's Not Like That

by ClarissaGeorge



Series: It's Not Like That (Zukka) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaGeorge/pseuds/ClarissaGeorge
Summary: "Whoa. No. We aren't dating. No way! Never! Ugh! Gross!" Sokka exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. Zuko glared at him and fixed the collar of his shirt. Pushed Sokka's weight off of him and, not so discreetly, elbowed Sokka in the side."We aren't dating. We just, uh," Zuko trailed off, his face suddenly pinking. Sokka cleared his throat and brushed imaginary dirt off of his shirt."We're just having sex! Casual, friendly, totally platonic sex!"Katara's eyes roamed the boys' disheveled shape. Hickey's littered both of their necks. And the way Zuko blushed and Sokka stared at Zuko was anything but platonic. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the two oblivious boys before her."Uh-huh, well, I don't think you know the meaning of platonic."Or,Zuko and Sokka meet at the Jasmine Dragon, but after Sokka's apartment floods, they decide to temporarily move in together. After days of awkward sexual tension, they decide to become fuck buddies, but as their "casual" fling turns into something more, outside forces and misunderstandings force them apart.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It's Not Like That (Zukka) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887979
Comments: 47
Kudos: 219





	1. Hot Tea Is Best Spilled in the Lap of An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying my best here. I really hope you like it. I suck at summaries hehe.  
> The ratings might change. I'm keeping it safe because I don't know if I'll actually get the nerve to write the sex scenes, so we'll see how it all plays out.  
> Enjoy!

Zuko stretched, his back cracking, way too loudly for a twenty-two-year-old, in his opinion, and glanced up at the clock. It was only an hour from closing time.

He fell into one of the chairs and sighed. He honestly didn't even want to be working here, but his uncle provided him a steady income fresh out of college in order to pay his rent, which was all that he could ask for.

The door jingled, and a small group of young adults walked in. Zuko's eyes immediately honed in on a brown-skinned boy. He stood with his arm thrown across a girl's shoulder, probably his sister with how similar they looked, and laughed loudly. The boy was Zuko's height, maybe an inch or two taller, with his hair pulled into a wolf's tail. 

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko said, not even bothering to put on his customer service smile. "What can I get you?"

The handsome boy's sister looked up at him, wincing as she saw his face, but quickly hid it behind a smile. Zuko tried not to let it dig at him. People always did that. Saw his face and made two decisions on how to act with him; pity, or disgust.

"Could we have some menus? It's our first time here," the girl said, with a blinding smile.

"...Sure."

Zuko whirled around and stalked to the counter to retrieve some menus. Zuko's uncle Iroh stood behind the counter, talking to a pretty older woman. Zuko grabbed the black and green menus.

"Nephew," Iroh said, stopping Zuko with a hand on his wrist. "Remember, tea alone can bring happiness to the soul, but it is best paired with a smile for the heart."

Zuko took in a deep, calming breath, willing himself to not snap at his uncle, and morphed his face into a grin. Iroh nodded his approval before turning back to his lady friend, who giggled.

Zuko dropped his smile as soon as he got back to the table. He passed around the menus, about to leave when the brown-skinned boy spoke up.

"So, your name's Zuko."

Zuko's brows rose in shock before remembering his nametag. The boy smiled sincerely at Zuko, causing his cheeks to get hot. The guy was cute, he had to admit.

"Yep."

"My name's Sokka. This is my sister Katara, her boyfriend, Aang," he said, pointing to the bald boy with blue arrow tattoos.

"That's Toph, she's blind," Sokka stage whispered, causing said girl to kick him underneath the table. "Ow! I was just saying! Rude. And this is her seeing-eye-dog Badermole!" He continued as if he wasn't just violently attacked.

A shaggy dog with a small head looked up at Zuko, shyly wagging its tail. Zuko suppressed the urge to pat the dog's head.

"Mhm," Zuko hummed, grabbing the menu in front of Toph. "We have one in Braille if you want. Or I could read it to you, but to be honest, my eyesight isn't all that good either."

Toph grinned and looked up at him, somehow making direct eye contact. Zuko flinched, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I like you. Just give me a recommendation."

Zuko's face pulled itself into a small smile, the first real one of the day, as he gave her a recommendation of his favorite tea, Peach Hibiscus.

The small group of friends quickly became chatty as Zuko waited for them to finish ordering. 

The group was odd. They all seemed to forget Toph was blind, repeatedly trying to show her something before she made a snide comment, and they remembered. They poked fun at each other, but in a loving way. Not like how...Azula did.

Just as Zuko wrote down the last order, a drunk off his ass businessman stumbled into the shop. Zuko rolled his eyes, dropping off the tea orders and making his way over to the businessman.

"Jasmine Dragon. What do you want?"

Zuko was exhausted at this point. The group before the businessman seemed nice, but it was twenty minutes until the shop closed and he just wanted to go home.

The businessman turned his gaze onto Zuko. Something changed in the man's expression, and he immediately straightened his posture.

"Hello, beautiful. What's a pretty thing like you doing working in a tea shop?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. It wasn't often he got lustful comments on his appearance. Zuko was dressed in his regular uniform of an apron, haram pants, and a black t-shirt, never mind the fat scar covering half of his face.

"I have to pay rent. Are you ordering something, or do I have to escort you out?" Zuko deadpanned, pulling his notepad and pen out of his pocket.

"I want your number. I might be willing to give something else, though." The man's eyes roamed Zuko's figure. "I bet you take it well, don't you?"

Zuko recoiled, a guarded look coming over him. The businessman's hands hovered around Zuko's waist. He had dark black hair, pulled up into a haphazard topknot, adding to his drunken, but dangerous look.

"Leave."

"No. No. I'll order. Chai tea," The businessman growled, raking his hungry eyes over Zuko's lean frame. Zuko glared but left to make the tea. It didn't take long for Zuko to bring out the tea.

"Here," Zuko said, all but throwing the tea on the table. "Drink it and leave."

Suddenly, the businessman stood up and, faster than Zuko thought a drunk man could move, grabbed him around the waist. The grip was tight. Zuko's eyes stung with fresh tears as the businessman loomed over him. A pit grew in Zuko's stomach.

"Woah! Hey, buddy. You can't harass a worker like that. Let go."

Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Sokka shifting into a fighting stance. The others weren't far behind.

"Shut up," the businessman growled, tightening his grip. Zuko glanced over to his uncle, nodding to him.

"Hey. Look at me," Zuko demanded, drawing the man's attention. "Get off."

"Listen, whore-," the businessman started, only to catch Zuko's elbow in his face. The businessman stumbled back, releasing his grip on Zuko. Zuko's face screwed into a snarl.  _ I am tired _ , Zuko thought, fuming. He wanted to finish his shift so that he could shower and go to  _ bed _ . Not fight drunken asshole businessmen. The businessman stood up, stumbling slightly. He came at Zuko and backhanded Zuko, who stumbled slightly, but stood his ground.

Zuko snatched up the still piping hot tea and splashed it on the man's lap. Before the man could even scream, Zuko was twisting the man's arm behind his back. He kicked behind the businessman's knees, forcing him down to the ground. Zuko grabbed the man by his topknot and slammed his face into the table. The businessman fell to the ground, broken nose, and unconscious. 

"Holy shit," Sokka said, blinking in surprise. Zuko looked over at the blue-eyed boy and awkwardly smiled.

"Here's your tea!" Iroh interrupted, cutting through the awkward energy like a hot knife to butter. 

Iroh distributed the tea, stopping at Zuko on his way back. 

"The police are on their way, Nephew," Iroh whispered, laying a comforting hand on the scarred boy's back.

"Thanks, Uncle."

Zuko glanced over at the unconscious man on the ground before turning to the other table.

"Sorry about that."

"That was awesome!" Toph exclaimed. Everyone blinked at her, but she grinned unfazed. 

"Does...does that happen often?" The bald-boy, Aang, asked, ignoring Toph and looking worried.

"Uh, yeah. A bit. At least twice a month," Zuko replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Dude. That's not okay. Your lip is bleeding," Sokka said, walking up to him. Sokka pressed a napkin to the corner of Zuko's mouth and took it away to show, surprise surprise, blood.

"Ah. Well, that happens sometimes. It's not that big of a deal." 

Zuko's body lit up in a blush as Sokka stared at him. Zuko knew, deep in his subconscious, that he should be freaking out, or at the very least concerned for his safety. However, most of his mind was basically screaming, " _ Hot boy! Hot boy! The hot boy touched your mouth! _ "

"At least talk to your boss about it! That's not okay."

Zuko shook his head, forcing his horny thoughts out of his head.

"I can handle myself." Zuko didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it was, but his adrenaline finally ran out, and he was tired again. "Thanks, though," Zuko tried again. "Enjoy your tea."

Eventually, the soft, concerned looks from Sokka stopped, and the group finished their tea. They all had glowing reviews, which caused his uncle to blush, even though he knew that his tea was the best in the city. 

Once the group left, Zuko finally cleaned up and finished his shift. The police came, retrieved Zuko's statement as well as the security camera footage and his uncle's statement, before grabbing the businessman and leaving.

Zuko left his uncle to lock up the shop and headed home to finally get some sleep.


	2. Odd Coincidences and Good Timing

_ "Azula, stop it!" Zuko screamed, shoving his sister away from the duck pond. _

_ Azula went sprawling, scraping both of her hands on the ground. Instead of crying, Azula was quiet. _

_ Zuko's brows furrowed. He rushed over to his younger sister's side.  _

_ "Azula? Zula? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-," _

_ "Father's going to kill you." _

_ Zuko flinched. Even though Zuko knew that his father would never kill him, it didn't mean that he couldn't. _

_ "Azula, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to." _

_ "Father doesn't care," Azula said, turning to Zuko, holding out her hands. Out of her small hands, flowed blood. Bright red blood spilled through the cracks of her fingers and onto the dirt. "I'm his prodigy. I can't write or practice until my hands heal, and that's your fault." _

_ Zuko's breath quickened as the sky turned dark. Azula started laughing as more blood spilled through her hands, flowing into the duck pond. The ducks squawked frantically, but the blood sucked them in, choking them. _

_ "Azula! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" _

_ "Didn't mean to what?" A booming voice sounded. Zuko spun around to see his father. Chairman Ozai stood nearly 20 feet tall, towering over Zuko, who trembled under the gaze of his father. _

_ "It-it was an accident. Azula was hurting the ducks, and I just wanted her to stop. Please!" Zuko begged, dropping to his knees. _

_ "You harmed  _ my child _?" Ozai demanded, kicking Zuko over. _

_ "Father, I didn't mean to! Azula, I'm sorry!" Zuko tried to plead, but it was drowned out by Azula's laughter. _

_ Ozai reached down with his impossibly large hands and grabbed Zuko's wrist. His grip was impossibly tight, causing Zuko to cry out in pain. _

_ "You are a reckless, evil child. Punishment is what karma has exacted for you. You deserve pain and suffering for what you have done upon your sister." _

_ Zuko tried to scream and run, but Ozai's grip held firm.  _

_ "You have brought this upon yourself," Ozai whispered. All Zuko could hear was his own blood rushing through his ears, and Azula's laughter playing in the background. Zuko trembled violently. Ozai looked Zuko straight in the eyes and snapped his wrist. _

Zuko's eyes snapped open as he flung himself into an upright position. He felt his breath get short as tears welled up in his eyes. The scarred boy cried, long and hard, clawing at his chest with one hand. He held his right arm close to him. It throbbed even though it's been more than a decade since that happened. It hurt. His heart ached from what his dad did, from what Azula did. But what hurt, most of all, is that he still craved acceptance and acknowledgment, even though he knew he would never get either of those from his father.

Once Zuko calmed down, he grabbed his phone. It was only 5 in the morning, which meant he had at least two hours before the sun went up.

Zuko stared at his pillow, wanting sleep, but too afraid to fall, in case another one of his memories slipped into the dream world.

Instead, Zuko got up. Skipping his shower, he made himself a healthy breakfast (Miso Soup like his mother used to make), threw on some clothes, then went on a run.

The run around his neighborhood was fun. The scenery was breathtaking. He ran by beautiful trees and lovely architecture, occasionally seeing small critters that lived around the city. The city was happier than he was used to when he lived with his father. Zuko ran through the endless twists and turns before making it to a giant park.

The park was enormous. Animals from mice to badgers to bears lived among the large sparse of trees. It went on for miles and miles. A chill breeze ran through the park, making Zuko wish he was dressed in something warmer. Sweatpants and a t-shirt just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Zuko shivered, rubbing his hands together and stared at the grass beneath his feet, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes of rest, Zuko could feel the sun's rays wash over him. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, but before he could check the time, he was attacked by a skinny animal.

Maybe attacked wasn't the right word, per se, but from the way Zuko shouted, it seemed like it. Zuko tried to get the animal away from him, but it just climbed around his hands. Eventually, Zuko stopped, and the animal climbed down into his arms. The big-eared animal had white fur and a black tail with a stripe on the bottom.

It was a lemur. Zuko almost dropped the animal in shock. A lemur! In the park!

"I know this park is big and diverse, but I swear it didn't have lemurs," Zuko whispered to himself bewildered. Off in the distance, he heard barking and shouting.

Around the bend of trees, Zuko could see a fat white dog with a grey arrow on its head bound down the path. Behind the dog was a small girl with flowing black hair, running full speed after it.

"Appa! Stop!" The girl screamed, and Zuko recognized her voice. She barreled towards him, not even stopping until she tackled him. The lemur jumped out of his arms at the last moment, leaving him to be taken down by the young blind girl. Even though the girl was small, she packed a punch. Zuko gasped for air before choking out a word.

"Toph?"

Toph froze and sat up. She cocked her head before recognition dawned on her.

"Sparky!" Toph exclaimed, hopping up from her seat on his chest. She yanked him up too, brushing him off. "Funny running into you. Literally."

Zuko huffed out a laugh, wincing as his back twinged. 

"Sparky?" Zuko shook his head. "Nevermind. I was out on a run when a lemur jumped on me, and then you came and also jumped on me."

Toph laughed. "That was Momo."

Almost as if scripted, the lemur climbed up onto Toph's shoulders, and the dog curled around her feet. "And this is Appa."

Zuko nodded and smiled at the odd girl. Logically, he knew she was blind, but with how confidently she presented herself and walked, he could see how her friends forgot.

"So, why are you out?" Zuko eventually asked, remembering his manners.

"I wanted to take Appa a walk for Aang. Aang, Katara, and I share an apartment," She supplied as if she sensed his puzzled expression. "He did something for me, and I wanted to pay him back, but Momo also got out, and Appa chased him, so I winded up here with you."

Toph and Zuko talked a bit more before Zuko walked Toph back. Zuko noted that the apartment wasn't that far from his own and went back home.

Hours later, when Zuko went in for his shift at the Jasmine Dragon, he found Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka were already seated.

Zuko smiled at the table, heading to the back to change. 

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What can I get you?" 

Zuko immediately made his way to their table. Customer service smile on that melted into a sincere one as soon as he saw Toph and Sokka.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Sokka asked after everyone ordered.

Zuko's eyebrow shot up, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"What?"

"You seemed pretty shaken up after yesterday. You okay?" 

Sokka's bright blue eyes pierced Zuko's own golden ones, searchingly. 

"I'm-I'm fine. I'm great, uh, I'll go and, um, the tea, you know?" 

Zuko's face reddened as he stumbled back to the counter where his uncle stood smugly. 

"Nephew," Iroh said, knowingly. Zuko's face reddened even more. Iroh had a knack with knowing things like that. Every time Zuko had a crush, even the guise of one, Iroh always knew.

"No, Uncle. I'm just- _ no _ ."

Zuko watched as his uncle made the gang's tea, occasionally glancing over to look at Sokka. Zuko had been too tired to take a proper look at him, but Sokka looked  _ good _ . Dark blue jeans hugged his legs in all the right places, and his sleeveless baby blue crop top made Zuko want to do filthy,  _ filthy _ things to him.

Zuko made his way back to the table, just as he heard the end of their conversation. 

"She always complains about me making noise, but her dogs are the ones that bark at all hours of the night. And don't even get me started on how long it takes to make repairs. Even the minor ones I could do myself!" Sokka ranted, his arms fluttering around, almost making Zuko drop their tea. 

"Who?" Zuko blurted, internally kicking himself for being nosy. Luckily for him, nobody seemed to mind.

"His landlady," Aang answered, smiling gently at Zuko. "You know, Sokka, you could always try to get on her good side. Complement her, be nice, then appeal to her good side."

Zuko and Toph scoffed at the same time.

"Just buy a dog whistle, and once her dogs make a racket, complain to her," Zuko said, distributing the tea, with whispered warnings of its temperature.

Sokka turned to Zuko with stars in his eyes. 

"You are amazing. I love you."

Listen, Zuko's not an idiot. He knows Sokka didn't mean that he literally loved him, but for some reason, Zuko's ears, neck, and face flushed. Internally, he was screaming, but outside, he was just extremely red. Honestly, Zuko thought that his head would pop off or something from how often he blushed around Sokka.

Over the next few weeks, the gang started to come over more often. Almost every single shift Zuko had, they were there. And it was nice.

Even if they weren't all there, Katara was in medical school, and Aang and Toph were in their freshman year of college, Sokka always made it a point to come around. Zuko started to smile more. The other customers also took it as a sign to start talking to him, which he wasn't so sure about at first, but over time, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it less, however, when Iroh started to tease him about Sokka. He didn't think his crush was obvious, but when the regulars saw how he acted when Sokka was there, they immediately took to teasing him and asking him about his "boyfriend."

His uncle liked to tease him about him becoming a social butterfly, but Zuko didn't mind. Seeing Sokka just made him in a better mood.

After a month and a half of the gang coming into the shop, Sokka came in by himself. It was almost the end of Zuko's shift, not during school hours, so he was confused as to why the gang wasn't with him.

"Zuko!" Sokka cried, flopping down at one of the booth seats. Zuko winced when the ponytailed boy's head hit the table with an audible thunk. Zuko's brows furrowed as he walked over and sat next to Sokka.

"Hey," Zuko said, seeing that Sokka hadn't acknowledged his presence even though he had called him over. "Zuko here."

Zuko winced at how that sounded, but Sokka let out a weak laugh. He turned his head and looked up at Zuko, who let out a breath and turned away.

"Shit, he's beautiful," Zuko wheezed, his face pinking yet again. When Zuko turned back, Sokka was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Zuko asked, hoping Sokka didn't hear him.

Sokka shook his head.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

The two boys sat in awkward silence before Zuko spoke up.

"So. The weather."

"Mhm."

"It's raining."

"I know!" Sokka cried, slumping and laying his head on Zuko's shoulder. "It sucks."

"Oh," Zuko said, his heart stuttering in his chest.

"My apartment flooded. The ceiling usually leaks from time to time whenever there's heavy rain, and I didn't think that was a problem, but apparently, it's a problem!"

"Your apartment flooded."

"Yes! My apartment flooded! I didn't even know apartments  _ could _ flood. They're in the air!"

Zuko smiled, at Sokka's distressted ministrations. 

"It's not funny, Zuko," Sokka huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's a little funny," Zuko countered, snickering to himself.

"Yeah, well, I have nowhere else to go."

That made Zuko freeze. He looked the blue-eyed boy in the face, but all he saw was the look of defeat.

"What about Katara? Doesn't she have an apartment with the others? Or your family?"

Sokka sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Katara, Aang, and Toph share a one-bedroom apartment. Toph sleeps on the couch. I shouldn't bother them with my shit anyway. They have too much stress between the three of them. And my family... well, they live too far to house me. I'd just be a burden anyway."

Zuko frowned. He couldn't imagine being that far from his family. His family being his uncle, not the psychopaths he grew up with.

"Stay with me, then," Zuko said before he fully registered what he was saying.

"What?" Sokka said, but a hopeful look washed over his expression.

"Yeah. I have two bedrooms, for when Uncle stays over sometimes, but it's empty most of the time. Stay with me."

Sokka's bottom lip started to tremble, and Zuko thought he had said the wrong thing, but Sokka threw his arms around Zuko.

"Zuko!" Sokka cried, squeezing him tight. "Thank you."

Little did Zuko know, however, that that would be the best and worst decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter! This is probably the longest and slowest chapter. I had a plan to do this is only 12 chapters and I'm trying to stick to that, but the way I'm adding details in is ridiculous. Sorry about that.


	3. New Roommate and an Impromptu Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY!!! I'M SORRY :((((  
> I swear this is boring. Like is my writing boring? It was lowkey kind of boring while I was writing it.  
> Anyway, I've resigned myself to the fact that my chapters are just gonna be hella long. I'm very, very bad at planning and whoops! I keep putting too many things into one chapter. Like, this chapter is hella long. AND I DIDN'T EVEN PUT THE STUFF I WAS SUPPOSED TO IN IT!  
> Oh well  
> Enjoy!

Zuko unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sokka shuffled inside, shivering. They had gotten caught in the rain on their way back, and neither of them brought an umbrella. Sokka dumped his belongings on the tile and yanked his shoes off. There was a distinct musty smell of mold that followed Sokka as he rummaged around in his things.

"Do you want to shower? Or do laundry or something?" Zuko asked, glancing at the bags by his feet. Sokka had insisted on carrying all of his things by himself, which consisted of five separate trash bags of clothes, shoes, and other personal belongings. 

"Shower, please," Sokka pouted. Zuko stifled a pout. His shift at the Jasmine Dragon ended at 11, and it took them nearly three hours to sift through Sokka's apartment to find and pack the salvageable things.

Zuko showed Sokka to the master bedroom, the only one with a working shower, don't ask, and gave him a washcloth and towel. 

While Sokka showered, Zuko looked at the bags. 

"It's not an invasion of privacy if I helped pack them, right?" Zuko shrugged. Slowly, he made his way through the bags. Three out of five bags were damp, musty-smelling clothes, that Zuko tossed in front of the washing machine. The other two bags were full of random nicknacks, personal hygiene things, a few random articles of dry clothes, and photos. Zuko honestly just meant to look in the bags, and check to see what needed to be washed. Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunately, he knocked over a bag, and dozens of photographs came spilling out. A majority of them were dry, thank Agni, and somehow Zuko ended up on the couch sifting through them.

The first few were of him on vacations. There were pictures of him somewhere arctic, somewhere swampy, a rundown temple, a beautiful city. Sokka was beaming, his arms around his friends.

'They seemed so carefree,' Zuko thought, grinning at the silly, blurry ones.

Then he moved on. There were some with other brown-skinned, blue-eyed people that he assumed was his family. Sokka had tons of pictures of him doing little things with a man Zuko assumed to be his dad. There were also sneaky photographs taken of Sokka doing something silly. His favorite picture of the family series was one of a crying Sokka with not one, but _two_ fish hooks in his thumb with Katara trying to take them out.

Zuko's expression grew dark as he thought of his own psychotic family. His father, who tried to kill him, and his sister, who wished his father had succeeded. He didn't even know if he had any photos of him and his sister just being together. Being siblings. His uncle and his mother were the only ones who ever really cared about him, and one of them couldn't be bothered to stay.

Zuko spent a few more minutes looking through the photos, skipping the occasional nude thrown in there, before he stopped on photos of Sokka with two different girls. One with brown skin, blue eyes, and white hair, the other with pale-skin, grey-eyes, and dark brown hair. 

Zuko shook his head and started to put them down when a voice spoke behind him.

"Yue and Suki. Ex-girlfriends of mine."

Zuko flinched, the photographs flying out of his hands. 

"Oh."

The scarred boy scrambled to pick up the pictures, scattered on the ground, thoroughly embarrassed. He _definitely_ should've asked before looking through them. Zuko turned around to say something, maybe apologize, but all words, all _thoughts_ , dried up as soon as he laid eyes on Sokka. 

Fresh out of the shower, damp hair, towel set low on his hips, Zuko speechless.

"-ower? Zuko?" Sokka stared at Zuko like he had grown a second head.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you going to shower? But I see I got you speechless from my bulging muscles? And before you ask, yes, I do work out." Sokka repeated, flexing. Zuko scoffed, ignoring the way his ears burned. Sokka was fit, Zuko could admit, but _bulging_ muscles was a stretch. 

"Yeah, I'll shower, let me just show you to your room." 

Sokka "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at every little thing in Zuko's apartment as they walked around the kitchen and to the spare bedroom. 

"Holy shit. Why is your apartment so nice? It's only like a ten-minute walk from mine, and it feels like I'm in a different city!" Sokka exclaimed, flopping down on the bed. 

Zuko laughed and shrugged. Dark grey walls, red and black curtains, black and red bedding. It was a simple room, a color scheme not unlike his childhood bedroom. He stood there a moment before his gaze settled on the still half-naked guy on the bed.

"Oh! Uh, I have clothes in the drawer in my room, if you need to borrow any. I'm pretty sure all of your clothes are damp. Just grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt or something."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" 

Afterward, Zuko took a very cold, very quick shower. He got dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Sokka was already there, standing in the middle of the kitchen, wringing his hands together in Zuko's clothes. Zuko took a moment to just look at Sokka. He wore Zuko's favorite t-shirt and a dingy pair of grey sweatpants. It was oddly...domestic.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, cocking his head. Sokka spun around to face him, startled.

"Sorry. I was hungry, but I wasn't sure if I could just grab something. I don't want to overstep my boundaries or anything."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. Uh, mi casa, tu casa, or something like that." Sokka snorted at that, smiling at Zuko. A deadly combination, especially since Sokka's hair wasn't tied back in his usual wolf tail. "I don't really have any rules or anything. Just don't go in my stuff or make a mess in the main rooms. Uh, I was going to make ramen if you want some."

"Food!" Sokka cried, rubbing his hands together. Zuko took that as a yes.

After he cooked, they ate together, and the conversation went something like,

"This is really good ramen!" Sokka said, slurping loudly. Sokka sat on the counter while Zuko stood, leaning against it.

Zuko nodded.

"I like it spicy."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

Zuko fell asleep fairly quickly after their meal, too tired to think back on the painfully awkward conversation they had. Usually, when Zuko fell asleep late at night, nightmares didn't come to him. This time it did.

_Zuko was softly woken by an angelic voice whispering in his ear._

_"Zuko. Zuko, honey. Wake up."_

_"Mom?" Zuko groaned, still half asleep._

_"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."_

_Zuko's brows furrowed as he struggled to understand his mother's words._

_"But it's just not enough, and I can't do it anymore. I love you, Zuko. Remember that. I love you."_

_She walked away, long hair swinging, as Zuko's eyes began to flutter back close._

_Yelling and screaming awoke Zuko from his slumber. His sister sat on the edge of his bed._

_"Azula? What's that noise? Where's mom?"_

_Azula smiled, a smile to maniacal and evil for it to belong on such a young child._

_"Mom left in the middle of the night. Grandpa's dead and Father is furious. No one else to turn that rage onto except you."_

_"You're_ lying _." Zuko threw the covers off of him and grabbed his robe. He ran around the mansion, throwing open doors and yelling._

_"Mom! Mom! Mommy!" Zuko screamed until his voice was hoarse. Until his father found him._

_"What are you_ doing _?!" Ozai snatched Zuko up from where he sat in a heap in the library, his mother's favorite room._

_"Where's mom?" Zuko rasped, tears and snot flowing freely down his face._

_"Your mother is gone," Ozai said tersely._

_Zuko tried to kick away from his father, screaming, but his father's grip was too tight._

_"Where's mom?! I want my mom!" Zuko screamed, thrashing violently._

_"She's gone!" Ozai bellowed before his jaw unhinged like a snake and swallowed Zuko whole._

Zuko woke up with a shout, disoriented and confused. His sweatshirt seemed stuffy and entirely too hot all of a sudden. He took a moment to collect himself before pulling off the covers and sliding out of bed. He changed into a t-shirt, noticing that his favorite one was gone. Then, as if the gates of a flood opened up, he remembered that somebody else was in his apartment.

Briskly pulling on a random shirt, he crept out his room, wincing as his creaky floorboards squeaked beneath his feet. The narrow hallway was silent besides the soft snoring he could hear coming from behind the door beside his. Zuko sighed in relief that his nightmares didn't wake his guest. That was one of his worst fears.

Treading lightly, Zuko made his way to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. As much as he bitched about "hot leaf juice" in his teen years, tea was the only thing that truly calmed him down after a nightmare.

Deciding that he couldn't sleep, Zuko spent the next couple of hours washing Sokka's clothes. Folding them, Zuko decided, was a bit much, so he just left them in the clothes basket outside of Sokka's door with a note.

The next morning was slightly less awkward than the night before, but only slightly. It was Zuko's day off, and Sokka didn't have to work either, so they decided to spend the day together. Bonding.

"So, what do you usually do on your days off?" Sokka asked, plopping down on the couch as if he'd lived there all his life, instead of less than 12 hours.

"Um, the gym, usually." 

"Really? The gym. That's it?"

"I-i mean I do other stuff too!"

Sokka pursed his lips like he didn't believe him.

"Okay. Like what then?"

And that's how the two boys ended up on an unofficial date. 

"So," Sokka started, tucking his chin into his freshly washed coat. They stepped out of the cab and started walking down the street. "Where are we going from here? I mean, I know the city pretty well, if I do say so myself, but I've never been down here before."

Zuko nodded. There was a hidden part of the city that unless you knew people or you happened to stumble across it, as Zuko did, you would never know it was there.

"Well, there's this cool underground fight ring, but they usually open late at night. Uh, there's this really cool market I always go to. And there's a beach. Oh, there's also an aquarium near here. It's next to a botanical garden that I was meaning to go to, but I haven't gotten the chance yet."

Zuko realized he had rambled, but the way Sokka had stared at him made him want to talk more, just to see Sokka look at him like that again.

"Okay," Sokka finally said. 

"What?"

"Let's do it. Let's do all the things you said. The market and the fight ring and the aquarium and the beach and the botanical garden. Let's do it."

Zuko shook his head, bewildered.

"What? That stuff will take hours to do!"

"Then we better start doing it!" Sokka exclaimed. Seeing Zuko's hesitant expression, Sokka put on an easy smile. "Listen, it's...11:42. We could just go to the market, get some food, and go home, but I wanna spend the day with you. Get to know you, you know? I was meaning to ask you out anyway, so this is my chance."

"Ask me out?" Zuko hated how hopeful his voice sounded, but he wanted confirmation.

"Y-yeah," Sokka stuttered. "You know, ask you out with the group to hang out, since we only see you when you're working."

Zuko nodded his hopeful expression, dropping. But he put on a determined look.

"Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Sokka said, grinning. Zuko's heart fluttered a bit as he found himself grinning back.

"Yeah. It's what? 11:42?"

"-11:50 now," Sokka interrupted. Zuko nodded, continuing.

"11:50, then. We have time. The fighting ring usually starts at 8 or 9, depending on how many tickets were bought. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah. I'm up for it."

So that's how they spent their day. First, they went to the botanical gardens. Sokka spent three hours going through every single exhibit and taking pictures. Zuko took a few pictures, but he mostly watched Sokka's expressions in each display. There was a fascinating exhibit constructed of flowers except for the face, which was white glass, of a giant lady with face makeup and fans. 

"That's General Kyoshi. She was a military general a long time ago. She was said to be seven feet tall and extremely powerful," Sokka said, gazing up at her in awe.

"And you know that how?"

"My friend Suki is a soldier in her battalion. The Kyoshi Warriors."

"Oh, I've heard of them! They're crazy precise. Are they deployed now?"

"Yeah. They should be back in a few weeks or so. I'm looking forward to that." Zuko watched as Sokka rambled about the Kyoshi Warriors. His face lit up, and he gushed about Suki and how he briefly trained with them once.

A thought occurred to Zuko as he allowed Sokka to drag him to the next exhibit, a humid, tropical one. 

'Sokka's straight,' Zuko thought, disappointment washing over him. In the two months, Zuko had known Sokka that had never occurred to him. 'I'm crushing on a straight guy.'

It had never occurred to him that Sokka was straight. He wasn't like any of the other guys he had interacted with when he still lived with his father or on travels with his uncle. 

"So," Sokka said, clapping his hands together. Zuko had zoned out through the rest of the exhibit. "We should head to the market next. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Sure."

The market was fun, Zuko had to admit. He had been there numerous times before, but never with a friend. Sokka insisted on trying every single food and snack imaginable. By the time they were finished, Zuko was ready to burst. Sokka seemed happy, though.

"The aquarium is near the beach, so we can go to the beach first, rest, and then head to the aquarium. It doesn't end for another...three hours, so we have time. And the sun is setting, and I don't want to miss that either."

Zuko watched as Sokka started to walk, freeze, probably realizing the golden-eyed boy's footsteps weren't behind him, then turn around. Zuko stared at him with a slightly awestruck look on his face.

"You really thought this out, didn't you?" Zuko asked, but his tone implied he already knew the answer. 

"I plan stuff. I'm The Plan Guy. It's my official title." Zuko laughed at that and started walking with Sokka in the direction of the beach. 

"I never plan out anything," Zuko said, steering Sokka in the direction of the beach, narrowly missing some other market-goers.

"Well, technically, my official title is The Boomerang Guy, but I don't have it with me right now."

When they arrived at the beach, the sky was just starting to turn pink. The two young men took off their shoes and carefully made their way to the water. It was obviously way too cold to wade in, considering it was nearing the end of fall, but Zuko and Sokka allowed their feet to get wet.

No one else was at the beach. It was like they had the whole world to themselves.

"You know," Zuko suddenly spoke, staring at the horizon which gradually changed colors. "I used to go to the beach every summer with my family when I was a kid."

Sokka shifted closer to Zuko just as a chill wind swept through their hair. 

"Oh? That sounds cool. We didn't have a beach near us growing up."

Zuko huffed out a laugh. 

"It wasn't cool. My sister tried to drown me every time we went," Zuko ignored Sokka's horrified expression. "But, it was one of the only times I felt like we were actually a family, you know?"

Zuko had a feeling that Sokka didn't actually know what he was talking about, but Sokka still nodded like he did. 

As the sun went down, they settled down on the sand, still warm from the midday sun rays. 

"It's nice," Sokka said.

Zuko looked over. Sokka was splayed across the sand like a starfish. He wasn't looking at Zuko, instead looking up at the nearly full moon, but Zuko could imagine if Sokka was looking at him. Looking at him like he lit up the sky, beautiful, and he felt himself blush all the same.

"Being here with you, I mean."

Zuko didn't say anything. He just lied beside Sokka, closer than what was necessary, and gazed up at the moon.

Side note: They didn't make it to the aquarium or the fight ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit was poetic wasn't it. Yuh. Get into ittttt!!!! It's that midnight oil burning. That night owl fuel.
> 
> Anyway. I'm embarrassed now. I done exposed myself. Sharing this with my friends smh. I don't know why I did that. Stupid bitch dumbass disease probably. Also, if I don't post tomorrow, it's probably because my mom kidnapped me and I don't have access to the internet. 
> 
> :)
> 
> PSA for my friends: IF ANY OF YOU GAY MOTHERFUCKERS COMMENT OR SAY SHIT IN THE GROUP CHAT, I'LL KILL YOU AND I WON'T WRITE SHIT EVER AGAIN (because I'll never be able to show my face in the gc ever again. i'd simply pass away)


	4. Wait... Are We About To Kiss Right Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see the chapter title? That tiktok reference? Haha. I am...unoriginal. I really couldn't be bothered to think of another title tbh.   
> Also, I think I have to up the rating? A little? lol  
> And sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I'm a little stressed because apparently my college classes start Monday and the week after, my sophomore year of high school actually starts.  
> ahahahaha. I want to kms

Living with Sokka wasn't as hard as Zuko thought it would be. True to his motto, Zuko rose with the sun. He always had a few hours to himself before Sokka woke up, so he prepared breakfast. It was nice, Zuko realized when they fell into a routine. He liked making breakfast and setting the table for someone other than himself. After Sokka woke up and ate breakfast with him, They usually went to the gym together. The sense of having to do things with another person was weird to Zuko, who had gotten used to doing things on his own.

It seemed like a good idea when Sokka first suggested it, but Zuko was distracted. Sweatpants-and-no-shirt Sokka was different when he was sweaty and breathing hard near Zuko's ear. It brought Zuko's competitive spirit out when they worked out together, and eventually, it stopped being distracting. It was comfortable.

After working out, they would each go to their respective jobs. Sokka was an engineer, Zuko found out, but somehow it wasn't surprising. It made sense. They came home together. Sokka always made sure to stop at the tea shop to walk with Zuko home. They ate dinner together, either they cooked, usually separate but sometimes together, or got take out. 

It became a routine for them. In the beginning, seeing Sokka all of the time flustered Zuko. Fresh-out-of-the-shower Sokka, just-woke-up Sokka, domestic-cooking Sokka, competitive-while-playing-the-Xbox Sokka, caring-when-Zuko-got-hot-tea-burns Sokka. It was all very new for Zuko, but somewhere along the past month of them living together, Zuko got used to it. Sokka was an everyday part of his day, and he  _ loved _ it.

Zuko carefully unlaced his shoes and put them in the closet next to the door. He stepped over a pair of Sokka's and stepped up the singular step to the living room. His house was clean and tidy before Sokka moved in. Now, pieces of Sokka's presence was all over his apartment. His shoes on the floor, his clothes on the couch, random boomerangs decorated his tables.

A rich smelled hit Zuko's nose as he wandered to the kitchen. "Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, reaching over to turn off the stove. One habit Zuko hadn't gotten used to was Sokka's habit of cooking in his underwear. Zuko's eyes trailed down the expanse of his smooth brown skin. Thick cords of muscle and the hint of abs caught Zuko's eye. Golden eyes met blue ones as the two young men stared at each other. Sokka's were clouded with an unidentifiable emotion. Their eyes were locked for another beat before Zuko flushed and turned away.

"You're going to burn yourself one day," Zuko deadpanned, hoisting himself onto the counter, a habit he picked up from Sokka. He willed his face to stop burning as Sokka busied around, piling his plate high with thick pieces of meat. 

"Well, it hasn't happened yet."

Zuko grinned and hopped down from his perch to fetch his plate as well. 

"No vegetables? No fruits? No rice?" Zuko asked, bewildered. Sokka sighed. 

"You're just like Katara. Always nagging me about this and that and scurvy, whatever that is."

Zuko side-eyed the grown man, who seemingly had no problem with what he had just said, before rummaging around in his refrigerator. Zuko pulled out leftover rice and kale and showed it to Sokka, who gagged.

While Zuko heated the rice and washed the kale, Sokka spoke.

"The gang wants to get together tonight. I know you have work tomorrow, but I was just wondering if you want to go with us?" 

"What?" Zuko said. It's not as if he wasn't friends with the group, but aside from meeting at the tea shop, he hadn't hung out with the gang before. Occasionally, he met up Toph in the park or the shop, and they talked about different things. Toph and Zuko both grew up rich and sheltered, and they bonded on that. He and Sokka lived together, so of course, they knew each other. Aang and Katara, however, were a mystery to him.

"I mean, if you don't want to come, that's fine. We're drinking, though, so I'll probably be home late tonight."

Zuko shook his head. "I'll go. What time?"

Sokka looked up at him, shocked. 

"An hour."

"Okay," Zuko grinned at Sokka's shocked expression. "I'll get showered, and then we can go."

He cleared their plates and left to shower.

Zuko grimaced as he walked into the club. Flashing lights, loud, booming music, dozens of sweaty, drunk bodies grinding on each other. It was not exactly what Zuko pictured as a nice night out with friends. As Sokka led him through the club, stray hands brushed Zuko's frame, and people pushed up against him. Zuko pressed into Sokka's side, who wound an arm around his waist. Eventually, they pushed their way through the crowd to a booth on the side of the club. Katara, Toph, and Aang sat huddled together, laughing and talking with someone else. Zuko looked at the girl. She vaguely looked familiar, and then it hit him.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted, his entire face lighting up. Sokka's arm slid from its perch on his waist. Zuko tried not to look visibly disappointed as his waist grew cold.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled back, sliding out of the booth and throwing her arms around him.

Ignoring the pang in his heart, Zuko turned to the gang. 

"Hi," Zuko nearly shouted, trying to be heard over the music. Katara and Aang smiled and waved at him while Toph's face lit up.

"Sparky! Finally! I was waiting for you to show up. Sugar Queen over here wouldn't let us get drinks until you guys got here."

Toph slid out of the booth and clutched his arm. Zuko was thrown at the nickname, but Katara just shrugged. It was probably just a Toph thing. 

Toph didn't even let him greet anyone else before she led him to the bar. Badgermole seemed to materialize out of thin air to nudge people out of her path. Toph hoisted herself into a stool and demanded drinks from the bartender. The bartender glanced at the blind girl, skeptically. Despite being a freshman in college, Toph looked fourteen. Zuko flashed his ID, and even though he still seemed skeptical, he started making their drinks.

As soon as the bartender turned his back, Zuko leaned down and whispered into the young girl's ear. 

"Are you old enough to drink?" Zuko asked. It was a genuine question, but it must have been offensive because Toph glared at him and kicked his shin with the accuracy that a blind person should not have. 

'I guess that's a yes,' Zuko thought, letting out a low groan. His shin would be black and blue by the morning. 

Zuko brought the large tray of drinks back to the booth. It was piled high with a round of shots and two mojitos.

"Shots!" Toph shouted, grinning gleefully. Suki and Katara grabbed the mojitos and sipped on theirs while Toph shoved the shot glasses into everyone else's hands.

"A-actually Toph. I'll just get water," Aang stuttered. 

"Twinkle Toes! You are not getting out of this one!"

As Toph argued with Aang, Zuko glanced over at Sokka. The previous nicknames were self-explanatory, Zuko was a bit hotheaded, Katara was "sweet" and worried about everyone. Zuko's mouth snapped shut with an audible click when he saw Sokka was talking to Suki, huddled up in their own world. 

"Don't take it personally," Katara said, smiling gently at him. "They're always like that. I don't know why they broke up, to be honest."

Zuko was sure that she meant it in a comforting way, but Zuko's gut twisted violently. Sokka was  _ straight _ . Zuko downed his shot and grabbed another. He didn't know why he was so hung up on some straight guy.

'Because he's not just any straight guy. It's Sokka,' his treacherous brain supplied. 

Zuko groaned and downed his third shot. The hairs on his neck stood up as he noticed everyone, minus Toph, who was oblivious to what was happening, staring at him.

"What?" Zuko glared at the group, suddenly annoyed. Katara, Aang, and Sokka had copy-and-paste images of concern plastered across their faces.

"Zuko, maybe you should slow down," Sokka whispered, leaning close. One part of Zuko's brain was telling him to listen to Sokka. The alcohol hadn't kicked in yet, and when it did, nobody needed to see that side of Zuko. The other, irrational, impulsive part of his brain told him to fuck it.

"Maybe you should catch up," Zuko huffed, downing another shot. 

"Listen to Sparky, Snoozles! Don't be such a party pooper! Shots!" Toph practically screamed, downing one.

After Toph's outburst, the others shrugged and joined in. Aang avoided alcohol and grabbed a glass of water when Toph's head was turned. 

Zuko let loose and enjoyed himself, allowing himself to laugh with the others. Sokka shot him concerned looks from time to time, but for the most part, let it go.

Then the shots kicked in. Drunk Zuko didn't seem all that much different than normal Zuko. He didn't get sleepy or sad or mad. He did, however, become petty, sneaky, and had no impulse control, not that he had any when he was sober.

Zuko stayed seated while Toph dragged the others to dance. Only Suki stayed behind.

"Hi. I'm Suki," Suki said, after a minute of silence. Zuko bopped his head to the music, barely sparing her a glance.

"I know. I'm Zuko," he said, grabbing another shot.

"Maybe you should stop," Suki said, plucking the small glass of vodka out of his hand. "Did Sokka mention me?"

Zuko glared at her. How dare she take his shot?

"Yeah, kind of," Zuko said, running his finger around the rim of an empty shot glass. Suki waited for him to elaborate, but Zuko didn't. He was still slightly annoyed at Suki's presence.

"When?" Suki pressed, not in a pushy way, she was merely curious.

"When we first moved in. I found your picture and Yue's."

"Oh," Suki said, smiling awkwardly at him.

Zuko frowned, opening the top buttons of his black button-down. It was starting to get hot.

"Um, do you want to dance?" 

It was obvious the Kyoshi Warrior was trying her hardest to be friendly with him. But, unfortunately for her, Zuko didn't want to be friendly.

"Sure," Zuko grinned, an evil glint in his eye. He dragged her onto the dance floor, holding her hand to keep her from being separated from her. Suki smiled gratefully, probably thinking that Zuko did it for her safety. The scarred boy had other plans.

It wasn't long before Zuko found the rest of the group. They were all dancing in a small circle, without a care in the world. Sokka danced in the middle, laughing, a healthy glisten of sweat coating his skin. 

Zuko brought Suki into the circle and made sure she was watching as he walked up to Sokka.

Just at that moment, a truly filthy song came on. Sokka beamed at Zuko, who's heart fluttered. Zuko's eyes raked up and down the blue-eyed boy's frame. Grey-shirt stretched tight across his chest. Sokka's face burst into flames, as Zuko blatantly checked him out. 

"Dance with me," Zuko rasped, gripping Sokka's waist. Hips pulled flush against each other, Zuko looked straight into Sokka's eyes, gauging his reaction. Sokka's eyes were blown wide as he stared back at Zuko. They gazed at each other for another moment, before Sokka pulled Zuko into a rough kiss. Zuko heard soft gasps from around them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The musky smell of Sokka's cologne, smoke, and sweat mixed made Zuko throw all caution into the wind. Zuko gripped the back of Sokka's neck and pulled him closer to him. They pushed desperately against one another, too drunk on each other to notice as the rest of the gang dispersed.

"Hey," Sokka said, breaking away from the kiss. Zuko briefly glared up at Sokka before moving onto his neck. "Zuko, hey.  _ Slow down _ ."

Suddenly, Zuko tensed, sobering up. What was he  _ thinking _ ? Zuko ripped himself away from Sokka. He felt dirty all of a sudden. 

"S-sorry," Zuko stuttered out, before turning tail and fleeing. He made it to the bathroom, slamming the door open and running to the sink. Shaking hands ran themselves underneath the water as Zuko tried to catch his breath.

The taste of Sokka's lips, sour from the taste of the alcohol. The taste of Sokka's neck, salty from sweat, ran vividly in Zuko's mind. 

"Fuck," Zuko whimpered, grabbing his hair with wet hands. Before Zuko could properly collect himself, the door burst open. Brown skin, brown hair, piercing blue eyes that bore into his own guilty, golden ones.

"Sokka." 

The look on Sokka's face was one akin to worry. Worry for him.  _ Him _ , the one who forced himself on him.

"Fuck, Sokka. I'm sorry. I didn't-I don't know what I was thinking," Zuko babbled, bowing low.

"Hey. Zuko," Sokka said, stepping closer. The boy in question tensed, eyes glued to the dirty bathroom tile. When Sokka reached Zuko, Zuko expected Sokka to slap him, maybe punch him in the face. Instead, Sokka cupped Zuko's face. His thumb ghosted over his scar. Confused golden eyes met amused brown ones.

"I said, slow down. Not stop." And with that Sokka captured Zuko's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, gentle, unlike the rough, desperate one they had in the middle of the dance floor.

"What?" Zuko's brows pulled together, eyes still closed. 

"What what?" Sokka asked. Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

"You aren't straight?"

Sokka snorted.

"Obviously not."

"Oh."

Zuko was the one that went in for the kiss this time. It started off slow but slowly turned heated.

"Home," Zuko whispered, in between of kisses. Sokka nodded vigorously. They all but sprinted out to the main street. Zuko hailed them a cab, as Sokka briefly fished out his phone to text Katara.

In the cab, they never separated, franticly kissing. By the time they made it up to the apartment, Zuko's shirt was unbuttoned, and Sokka's pants were halfway undone.

"Bed?" Sokka breathed, kissing juncture between Zuko's throat and jaw. Zuko shivered, grinding against the other man.

"Mine."

Zuko threw off his shirt, pushing Sokka down on the bed. As Zuko undid his pants, he took a moment to look at Sokka. Kiss-bruised lips, half-lidded blue eyes. His shirt was long gone, hickeys marring Sokka's otherwise, blemish-free skin.

"Beautiful," Zuko hummed, pouncing onto Sokka. Zuko placed a bruising kiss to Sokka's lips and reached up to undo Sokka's wolf tail. 

"Condom?" Sokka huffed, as Zuko made his way down Sokka's stomach, littering kisses and leaving behind hickeys. 

"Uh," Zuko paused, leaving a kiss on the waistband of Sokka's boxers. Did he even  _ have _ condoms? Zuko pressed a kiss to Sokka's temple before lifting himself off of him. "Hold on."

Zuko grimaced, looking in his nightstand. He pushed aside his sex toys, rummaging around before one closed in on a handful of condoms and the other, a bottle of lube.

Sokka nodded, pulling Zuko down into a kiss.

"Clean?" Sokka whispered, watching Zuko take his place between his legs.

"Mhm, you?"

"Yep."

Sokka's eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped Zuko's hair. Just as Sokka was about to burst, Zuko pulled off of him with a pop.

"Wait, Zuko. Hey, k-keep going," Sokka whined, his eyes rimmed with tears.

Zuko blushed and climbed up to settle himself on Sokka's lap. Blue eyes trailed him as he reached over to grab a condom and lube.

"Go slow," Zuko sighed, bringing Sokka's mouth to his in a long, drawn-out kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it spicy enough for you? Was it chili powder and hot sauce?  
> Me, staring at myself in the mirror after writing this filth: "Oh my god. Is this who we are? Is this what we represent?"  
> I'm so fucking embarrassed, I hope you enjoyed it. Writing smut, even if it's not explicit, makes me want to end my life.


	5. It's Nothing Serious Though...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is such an awkward turtleduck and Sokka is an idiot. Also, i think this one was the closest to their actual personalities. Hehehehehe. You guys are gonna get sick of my bullshit. Enjoy!

Zuko's eyes struggled to open as the sun's rays beat down on him. His brain felt as if cotton was stuffed up there. He groaned, stretching out only for his arm to hit something warm and soft. Turning over, Zuko made eye contact with the boy he had had a crush on since their first-ever meeting.

Then like lightning struck him, memories of the night before came flooding back at him. The club, Suki, the shots. Sokka on the dance floor, Sokka in the bathroom, Sokka in the club, Sokka in his  _ bed. _

"Oh, uh, hi," Zuko managed, sitting up. He winced at how his voice sounded, raspier than usual, and how his backside ached.

"You okay? Sorry if you're sore," Sokka said, also sitting up. Zuko nodded, finally taking a good look at Sokka. His hair was out of its usual wolf tail, messy from the countless times Zuko ran his fingers through it. Hickeys littered Sokka's skin, trailing from his neck down to his stomach. The sheets covered Sokka from the waist down, but Zuko knew he had left a few kiss bruises on his hips and thighs.

Sokka and Zuko made eye contact. 

"Zuko, I-," Sokka started, but Zuko didn't let him finish. He didn't want to hear what Sokka had to say.

"I have to shower." Zuko abruptly stood up, noticing that he did not, in fact, have pants on and hobbled to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him as his heartbeat a mile a minute. 

He slept with Sokka. 

Zuko turned the water on, freezing cold and groaned softly. 

"Dumbass. What did you  _ do _ ?"

Zuko stayed in there for what seemed like hours, just letting the freezing water run over him. Sokka seemingly  _ wasn't _ straight because, well, they fucked. Even if he was drunk, Sokka wouldn't have slept with a man if he was straight, right? Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he washed up and came out of the bathroom.

Peeking his head out of the door, Zuko scanned the room. Sokka seemed to have left, so he quickly pulled on his work uniform and padded out into the kitchen.

Sokka stood, naked except for underwear, cooking.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka began, a hesitant smile spread across his features. Zuko's heart stuttered in his chest. Butterflies became more like angry hornets, and two halves of him struggled within him. Talk to Sokka, eat breakfast, maybe get your heart broken, or avoid Sokka, go to work, ignore his problems.

"I'm late for work. Uh, bye."

And with that, Zuko slid out of his apartment. 

Zuko all but sprinted to the tea shop. He wasn't running away from his problems, per se, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"Nephew, you are early," Iroh said, as soon as Zuko slammed the door shut behind him. The scarred boy looked up at the clock. It was almost an hour before Zuko's shift officially started. Zuko's head was pounding, and his stomach gurgled ominously. Skipping breakfast plus not taking anything for your hangover after a night out was not ideal.

"I just, uh, wanted to help out. Make things easier for you, Uncle." Zuko laughed awkwardly and went to the back room. He put on his apron, before going to the kitchens where they prepared the tea. As much as he claimed he didn't like tea, tea preparation calmed him down. 

Zuko worked at a steady pace, cleaning and straightening things up before the other workers came in. He greeted them politely. Working kept him busy and his mind off of things.

Iroh glanced at him a few times, concerned. Positive attitudes and seemingly no problems were not things Zuko was known for. Iroh's nephew always had an update about Sokka, about one thing or another. Today, however, Zuko was quiet about it. Almost avoiding the topic.

When the shop finally opened its doors, Zuko was there, menus in hand and customer service smile already pasted on his face.

That is until Sokka came in.

Zuko stiffened, but continued to do his job, intentionally ignoring the young man, currently vying for his attention.

"Zuko," Sokka tried, deliberately sitting in Zuko's section. Zuko placed a menu in front of him, then strode off to another table.

Zuko knew what he was doing was wrong, but at every turn, Sokka was there.

He turned around to grab the tea orders, and Sokka was already at the counter. Zuko tries to switch sections with another worker, and Sokka would transfer tables.

"Zuko!" Sokka eventually shouted after about the tenth attempt to catch his eye.

All conversation died down in the tea shop. People sipped their tea quietly but watched the two twenty-two-year-olds, and their drama unfold.

"Sokka, I-," Zuko started, but Sokka's harsh glare cut him off. He stomped up to Zuko, encroaching in his personal space and huffed.

"We slept together. Stop avoiding me and  _ talk _ to me."

The tea shop was deadly silent. You could hear a water droplet hit the floor from a mile away. Zuko's face flushed a deep red as the patrons of the tea shop watched them with rapt attention.

"My break's in like two hours," Zuko started, but a grumble from his uncle stopped him.

' _ Twenty minutes _ ,' Iroh mouthed, motioning at Zuko. The golden-eyed boy sighed and turned back to Sokka, who had a hurt expression on his face. It pained him to see Sokka's face twisted up like that. Scrunched up brows, and a frown didn't belong on that cheerful face. He didn't want to hurt Sokka, but he needed time.

"I'll...see you in twenty minutes."

Sokka nodded and settled at a table near the door, clearly intent on watching Zuko for the entire twenty minutes.

It was jarring, trying to work in a tea shop where all eyes were on you. Zuko took one more order before running to the kitchens. He leaned against the counter and looked imploringly at his uncle.

"What?" Iroh said, much to the chagrin of Zuko.

"Well," Zuko said, throwing up his hands. He puffed up his cheeks, exasperated. "Don't you have any wisdom to say to me? Like, 'Oh Zuko, you must seek within your heart to answer life's greatest mysteries of love.' Or 'Zuko, life is like a dark cave, you never know where you'll go, and it's dark, and...scary, but when you come out, you'll see the light.' or something?"

Iroh stared at him before smiling softly.

"Zuko, talk to him."

"That's it?" Zuko shouted, before ducking his head when everyone's gaze turned to him.

"Talk to him, nephew. You'll get clarity, and maybe a relationship will blossom from it."

Zuko groaned, undoing his apron and throwing it on one of the counters. He stalked towards Sokka and motioned for them to go outside, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

"So," Sokka said, glancing up at Zuko before dropping his gaze away.

"So?" Zuko pressed, crossing his arms.

"We...had sex."

"Oh, gee, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me."

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, pissed off. "You don't have to be such a dick about it. I'm trying to act like an adult here, but you're all moody and acting like a... a pissbaby!"

Zuko huffed, turning away. He knew he was acting like a pissbaby, but he didn't know what to do. 

They stood in awkward silence before Zuko gathered his resolve. 'I'll tell him I like him and I want to date him as uncle said. Talk to him and tell him how I feel,' Zuko thought to himself. The two young adults locked eyes again, but before Zuko could say what he was thinking, Sokka spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. We were both drunk, and we got caught up in the moment."

That made Zuko pause. Did Sokka not actually want to have sex with him? Did Zuko force him into having sex with him? Last night still wasn't one hundred percent clear to him, even if he remembered most things.

"Did you...not want it?" 

Zuko must have made a pitiful face because a flash of panic swept across Sokka's face.

"No. No! I mean, yes! Yes, I did want it! It was good,  _ really  _ good and I want to do it again. The sex, I mean. Just the sex, not the other stuff. That's it! Not that you couldn't bring other things to the table because I'm sure you could, but the sex was great, and we're great, and I would...like to do it again. If you want," Sokka finished, trailing off, his ears catching a flame.

For some reason, that seemed like the worst option. An unforeseen third option that Zuko hadn't even considered. He had briefly wondered that, hey, maybe Sokka would reciprocate it. Or maybe, he wouldn't, but they would still be friends, and Zuko could move on. But this was different. Sex without feelings, on Sokka's side, at least. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. No matter how Zuko thought about it, it still seemed like a terrible option.

But somehow, Zuko found himself saying,

"Yes."

Sokka flinched in surprise as if he wasn't expecting Zuko to say yes.

"Yeah?"

Zuko nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Can we discuss this at home, though? I'm still technically at work."

"Oh! Right. Of course. I'll see you at home...buddy," Sokka said, turning around and walking in the opposite direction of their apartment. 

When Sokka was finally out of sight, Zuko punched the wall of the tea shop, yelling out in frustration. Since it was made of stone, all it did was make his hand throb, but it calmed him down. 

Head hung low and cradling his hand, he re-entered the tea shop.

When Zuko had arrived home that evening, he brought with him take out from the only actual authentic Japanese restaurant in the city.

Zuko kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room. Sokka sat on the couch, hunched over the coffee table with a pen in hand.

"I, uh, brought Japanese food," Zuko said, standing behind Sokka, unsure if he should sit next to him.

Sokka startled, nearly snapping his neck to look at Zuko. Sokka's hair was out and falling into his face. His breath stuttered in his chest as he looked at the man before him.

"Hey," Sokka greeted, scooting over on the couch to make room.

Placing the food on the coffee table, Zuko tried to act as naturally as possible and sat next to Sokka.

"So, uh, what are you working on?" 

"Well, I was thinking about our situation, and I looked up friends with benefits relationships, and they always had rules."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, opening the bag of still-hot food.

"So, you made rules."

"I am the Plan Guy," Sokka said, laughing softly to himself. "I only made a few, and we can talk them over."

The list was small. 

  1. No having sex with other people.
  2. Be honest with what you do and don't like.
  3. Sleepovers are a no-no.



"Sleepovers?" Zuko questioned, tapping on rule number three.

"Oh, uh," Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "I looked it up, and since it's a casual thing, we shouldn't stay over each other's bed."

"Ah."

"Yeah, but what else do you have in mind? PDA, no PDA? Hickeys? Socks on or socks off?"

"Socks?" Zuko looked down at his feet. He didn't know what socks had anything to do with it. Maybe it was a kink thing?

"Nevermind, but what do you think?"

Together the two worked through the list, agreeing and disagreeing on different points. It was awkward at first. They had never done anything like this, but they wanted to set clear boundaries. Eventually, they were talking and laughing like old friends again, and the list was complete.

Sokka and Zuko's Friends-with-Benefits List of Rules was what Sokka had titled it. It seemed a bit long, but it worked.

  1. No having sex with other people (Zuko's rule). 
  2. Be honest with what you do and don't like.
  3. Sleepovers are a no-no (Sokka's rule).
  4. Hickeys are fine, but they can't be in places not covered up by clothes (Zuko's rule).
  5. Kissing is okay.
  6. No PDA. This is strictly friends who have sex sometimes.
  7. Sex only happens at home (Zuko's rule).
  8. Sex only happens when both people want it.
  9. This agreement gets broken off if one or both parties get into a relationship.
  10. The friends with benefits situation stays a secret (Sokka's rule).



"So, that's it?" Zuko asked, after reviewing the rest of the rules. Sokka nods, nudging Zuko. 

"You wanna watch Netflix? I think there's a second Kissing Booth out."

"No," Zuko groaned but flopped back on the couch. He stayed until the movie ended, enjoying listening to Sokka rant about Noah's lack of communication not being manly. Weirdly parallel to how his life was heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I had a busy day yesterday and today was one of my really sucky sad spirals. Like complete 180 mood change, which really made me upset. And my motivation went kaput. Also, I didn't know how to end it, sorry.  
> Comment if you want (I really enjoy getting comments) and thank you so much for reading!


	6. Hold Me In Your Arms and Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me not updating for eight days.   
> Sorry for my shitty updating schedule. I am straight up, not having a good time and I'm super unmotivated. I went to therapy tho. So, that's good.

" _ Fuck _ , Zuko," Sokka moaned, arching his back. Sweat dripped off of their skin. The cold air of the bedroom contrasted with the heat of their skin. Zuko ran a hand down Sokka's spine, causing the other man to shiver.

It had been three weeks since they started to have sex. At the beginning of their arrangement, it was awkward. Figuring out what they liked, they disliked. Talking about what was okay, boundaries, safe words. All necessary, if not a little embarrassing, topics for Zuko who had never had these talks before. Zuko kissed Sokka deeply as they finished, pressing into each other and panting into each others' mouths. 

"So," Zuko said, handing Sokka a towel after a moment's rest. "Are you okay?" 

It wasn't like the two young men were horndogs, but it was the third time that week that they had sex, and it was only Wednesday. As Sokka wiped himself down, Zuko turned his face away, fiddling the drawstrings of his sweatpants. Sokka yanked on his boxers with shaking hands.

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to walk tomorrow," he said. Zuko ducked his head, blushing. 

"Well, if you can't-"

"I'll get you back later, though," He winked, with an easy, satisfied smile. "Good night!" Sokka said, shakily tottering out of the door with a dismissal wave.

Zuko flopped back on his bed, groaning in frustration. Their arrangement was  _ marvelous _ , and Sokka seemed perfectly content. That, however, was the problem. Zuko wasn't expecting Sokka to do a full 180 and totally fall in love with him, but he expected some change. They were still friends, just like before. But there were no lingering touches on Zuko, no desperate kisses, no longing looks, unless it was when Zuko was at work, and Sokka was horny.

Not that Zuko thought he deserved Sokka's love or affection. He was too messed up. He was a disappointment to anyone who actually knew him. No one could love him. 

Zuko shook his head, turning over. Sleep came to him, quick. The nightmares that came after were anything but.

The rest of the week went by fast. Then, it was Saturday, the designated day for gang hangouts. 

"Zuko!" Toph yelled, launching herself at him. Zuko allowed the little blind girl to grab him into a hug. She squeezed him so tight, he felt his back crack.

Toph was the only gang member, Zuko felt close to, other than Sokka. They had an understanding, and they listened to each other. 

Sweet and savory smells waft in the air as Zuko settled down on the blanket. There were a dozen different kinds of food laid out. The foods were mostly of Katara and Sokka's culture. Sea prunes, seal jerky, and other provisions, but Zuko's favorite brand of fire flakes were there as were Toph's favorite rock candy. Katara must have prepared the food this time. 

"Only you guys would have a picnic in the middle of fall," a very familiar voice said, causing Zuko to tense. Suki had arrived. She was beautiful, an arm wrapped around Sokka's waist as she greeted everyone. Zuko liked Suki, but some deep sense of jealousy squirmed in his gut each time he saw her. Suki and Sokak sat together, closer than what was necessary.

As Zuko sulked, the gang talked about everything and nothing. Sokka doled out jokes, making everyone laugh until they were in stitches. Aang and Katara were wrapped up in each other, basically oblivious to the others. Toph and Katara bickered. 

Zuko watched as Badgermole napped, his head on Toph's lap. The leaves were falling at a steady pace, shifting in the wind, causing him to shiver. He slid closer to Toph. Momo and Appa chased each other all around the lawn. It was nice, being surrounded by people who didn't have ulterior motives for being his friend. With Toph leaning against his shoulder and the gang all around him, he could almost ignore Suki and Sokka right in front of him. Almost.

"I have a joke," Zuko piped up after receiving a few concerned looks from the others after laughing too forcefully at one of Sokka's jokes. "Well, I only remember the punchline, but it goes 'Then, it's only hot leaf juice!'"

Zuko blushed as the joke fell flat. Crickets chirped, causing the awkward silence to melt away. After they ate, Zuko wandered off to the duck pond. 

The ducklings immediately flocked him, familiar with the way he fed them lettuce and duck pellets. Ever since he was young, duck ponds were always peaceful to him. They calmed the raging storm inside him.

"What's up with you?" Toph said, flopping down in the dirt next to him. The water rippled as the ducklings fled, leaving Zuko to turn his full attention to the blind girl beside him. She made dirt-angels in the earth. Toph seemed totally aloof, not a care in the world. Something he wished he was.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Zuko scowled, lying through his teeth. Toph shook her head.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm a human lie detector, remember?" Toph wiggled her bare feet before plopping them in his lap. "Not that I care, but you're acting weird."

Zuko stiffened, looking at Toph, who picked at her teeth. The silence was bearable but prominent as Zuko refused to speak. If he said something, he'd have to tell her the whole story. She'd find out.

"Every time Suki talks, you get all tense. And you laugh at all of Sokka's jokes. You're acting like I did when I was twelve," Toph continued, closing her eyes. "Do you have a crush on Sokka or something?"

The golden-eyed boy blanched. He blinked rapidly multiple times, staying silent.

"You do!" Toph exclaimed, popping up. Sticks and dirt rained down off of her as she cackled. He let Toph scream with laughter, pounding the ground with her fists, annoyed.

"Yeah. So?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"Aw, are you pouting?" Toph teased, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"No!"  _ Yes. _

"Alright, chill. I was just kiddin'. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Zuko sighed. Toph patted his hand solemnly. "That's not all, is it?"

"It's just... I don't know. I thought us having sex would change something between us."

Toph's mouth fell open.

"You and  _ Snoozles _ are having sex?!" Toph yelled, causing the others to look over. Zuko lunged at Toph, clasping a hand over her mouth. The two other girls glanced over at them, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut it! Do you want the entire group to hear you?"

She licked the back of his hand. He broke away disgust written plainly across his face for her to (not) see.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth!" Toph shook her head. Zuko wiped his hand on the grass. 

"Sorry, just. We weren't supposed to tell anyone," Zuko shrugged, picking at the grass around him. "You would have figured it out eventually."

"Yeah. You keep shuffling next to Snoozles, and everyone can see that you're giving Sokka eyes." Toph paused, smiling to herself. "Well, except me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but he cracked a small smile. 

Toph punched him hard on the arm. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Zuko exclaimed, shifting away from the blind girl.

"That's how I show affection."

They talked a little more until going back to the group. By then, the sun started to set, casting an orange glow all around them.

Katara and Aang sat together, giving each other soft smiles and even softer kisses. Toph sits, smooshed up into his side, talking rapidly with the others. Zuko smiled softly at how close everyone was. Voices overlapped as they chatted to and over each other. Fond feelings washed over him. He had never had that before. Just being happy in someone's presence.

"Zuko?" 

Zuko's eyes snapped up from the ground. Sokka stood before him, an amused smile on his face. He must have zoned out. Zuko looked around. They were all packing up, but a certain Kyoshi Warrior was missing. She must have gone home.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home," Sokka said, holding a hand out. The calloused hand of the engineer helped him up. They held hands a beat longer than what was strictly necessary before letting go.

The following two weeks were busy for both Sokka and Zuko. It was the holiday season. Sokka was working overtime to afford a flight down to Antarctica to see his family and the Jasmine Dragon was busy with the holiday season tourists.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" One of the regulars, Jin, asked. Zuko sighed and set down her tea. She and Zuko had gone on a date in high school, but it hadn't worked out. He was still loyal to Mai, despite them finding out not long after they got back together, that they were both gay. 

"He's-," Zuko blushed, scowling. "He's not my boyfriend. We aren't dating."

Jin raised an eyebrow, pointing at her own neck.

"Who did that then? Unless you're  _ cheating on Sokka _ !" She exclaimed, causing the other patrons to glance over. He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"I'm not  _ cheating _ on Sokka. We aren't dating. We're...," Zuko paused. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Jin giggled as he stomped off. Zuko took tea orders down, trying to distract himself from where the hickey on his neck had come from. However, his mind wandered back to it. Sokka usually didn't leave hickey's on his neck, but Sokka was having a stressful time at his job. Since he was a new, fresh out of college employee, he was constantly undermined and overworked. Lately, Sokka had come home, wound up and frustrated nearly to the point of tears, and Zuko offered stress relief. As a result, it was quick, rough, and usually resulted in some bites and hickeys that broke rule number 4. 

Once Zuko finished his shift, he went around the market. It had been a while since he had been by himself. He wandered the stalls, basking in the smells and the sights. Giggling children ran through the streets with paper lanterns and hot food, frantic parents chasing after them. Zuko had just grabbed fire flakes and seal jerky when his phone rang. It was Sokka.

"Hey," Zuko said, throwing a handful of fire flakes in his mouth. He stepped around a group of teenage girls pointing him, and into a narrow alley. 

"Hey, Zuko. I, uh, fuck," Sokka choked out. "I messed up today." 

Zuko froze, leaning against the wall. 

"What happened?"

Sokka took a deep breath before launching into his day. It had started off fine. He had a presentation that he had to present to the board and, Sokka thought that he could do it, but he totally bombed it. He was stuttering and adding too many unnecessary details. His supervisor had to cover for him, which embarrassed him as if he hadn't done that enough himself.

By the time Sokka was finished with his story, Zuko could hear he was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Zuko shook his head, about to respond when another call popped up. Azula. His heart constricted in his chest, causing him to fumble with his phone. 

"I'll be home in a couple of hours. Don't wait up. I have to work overtime," Sokka said, just as Zuko declined his sister's call. 

"Wait-," Zuko started, but the phone call had already ended. Zuko frowned, trying to call Sokka back, but it didn't even go through. He must have turned off his phone. 

The market seemed much less appealing at that moment. Zuko quickly gathered the groceries and headed home, despondent and alone.

The house was silent. Usually, Sokka and Zuko came home together. Zuko hadn't realized it, but it made him feel wanted. Loved, even if it was in the way he didn't deserve. 

Dinner was a quiet and lonely affair. It was quiet when Zuko went to sleep.

_ Azula's laughter sent shivers down Zuko's spine. He couldn't see her. All fo the lights in the hallway were turned off. His feet made no noise on the tile floors, years of sneaking around had taught him that. A knife whizzed by his ear, just shy of drawing blood. Azula's laughter grew louder and closer.  _

_ "Zuko!" She screamed as another knife flew right at his face.  _

He woke up with a start, hearing a shout from in front of him. His eyes snapped open.

"Who's there?" He demanded, his eyes bleary with sleep. The shape in front of his bed slowly got up.

"It's just me," Sokka said, turning on the light. Harsh light flooded the room, causing them both to wince. "Sorry." Sokka turned the lights back off.

Zuko hummed his acknowledgment, sitting up to tuck his legs underneath him. Sokka sat on the bed next to Zuko, fiddling with his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked as Sokka said,

"Do you want to have sex?"

Zuko froze, turning to see the man beside him. Sokka's face had a deep bone tiredness to it that he just wasn't used to seeing on the upbeat, positive guy. 

"Sokka," Zuko was concerned. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sokka exclaimed, but it wasn't believable. "Nothing," he repeated himself, seeing Zuko's skeptical expression. "I'm fine."

It seemed as Sokka knew that Zuko didn't believe him because he just kissed him softly on the mouth. Zuko recognized that Sokka was trying to distract him, he just wished his other body parts got the memo. Zuko kissed Sokka back, hard. Sokka climbed onto the slightly taller boy's lap, pressing into his bulge. At Zuko's moans, Sokka seemed to become emboldened and rolled against him.

"Sokka," Zuko groaned, as Sokka sucked on his neck with a certain, feverous determination. Their clothes were quickly discarded, kisses being left in their wake. 

Their bodies rolled in tandem. Sokka seemed to want to be everywhere at once, taking care of Zuko and all of his needs. Bruising hands gripped Zuko's waist, his neck, his thigh, and Sokka pounded into him. The unrelenting pace drove Zuko crazy. 

They came hard, Zuko first, who was twitching from overstimulation, then Sokka, who kissed Zuko frantically.

After cleaning up, they laid on the bed, quiet. Zuko expected Sokka to have left by then, but he stayed. 

"I really messed up, Zuko."

Zuko turned over to look at Sokka. 

"What?"

"At work. I keep messing up. I thought that if I tried and worked hard that it would be okay, but it's not," Sokka shook his head. "Maybe I should just quit."

Zuko was taken aback. He knew that Sokka was feeling down about everything, but he didn't expect him to be like that. 

"Sokka. Sokka look at me. You are cut out for this." Zuko shifted on the bed so that he faced the other boy. "You fail a bunch of times. Over and over and over and over, you fail, Sokka."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not."

"You fail," Zuko said, a thin-lipped smile making its way onto his face. "You have to keep trying. You have to try every time. You can't just quit because you messed up. You have time."

Sokka was quiet for a moment. 

"Okay."

"...Okay?" 

"Okay. Thanks, Zuko."

Zuko settled a hand on Sokka's forearm. The temperature seemed to raise another ten degrees as they moved closer.

"Um," Sokka interrupted, "How's your job?"

Zuko's mouth fell open before scratching the back of his neck.

"It's work. Uncle was really nice in giving me a job, right out of college."

"Oh? What did you major in?"

"Business. It wasn't my choice, but I didn't know what else I would've done."

"Oh."

"Yeah. My dad picked it out for me. He had a whole plan mapped out for me, but I left home and never looked back."

"Did you leave anyone behind?"

Zuko blew out air.

"I had a girlfriend, Mai," he looked over to gauge Sokka's reaction, but those ocean eyes were only curious. "She was a lesbian. And in love with her best friend."

"Oh," Sokka said, turning over. "My first girlfriend died when I was sixteen. She's probably the moon."

Zuko immediately turned over to look at Sokka. The brown-skinned boy's eyes were trained on the moon. That may have been the worst conversation Zuko had ever heard. 

"That's rough, buddy," Zuko finally said, saying the first thing that popped into his head. Sokka glanced at him as if trying to see if he was being sincere. He must have seen something because he nodded solemnly.

They laid in comfortable silence before Zuko spoke again.

"Was your first girlfriend, Yue?"

Sokka flinched in surprise but nodded.

"Yeah. Yue was from the North Pole. A long way from where I was from, but we met, and I was supposed to protect her. Her dad gave me a job, and I failed."

"How...did she die?"

"She was sick for a long time. Some weird, mysterious illness, and one day she snuck out in the middle of the night. She wanted a taste of freedom, she said," Sokka wiped his cheek. He turned on his back and sighed. "We were fine until she found a group of kids playing on the ice. Two of them fell through, and she dove in to save them."

Sokka frowned, turning to face Zuko.

"She really loved the moon and wanted to be an astronaut. The moon shone brighter than it ever did after she died, so I thought, maybe the moon made her dream come true," Sokka shrugged. "Sorry. That's silly."

Zuko thought it was. A girl dies and turns into the moon sounds ridiculous, but looking at Sokka. His earnest azure eyes, his honest, hopeful expression. Zuko found himself believing. 

"It's not silly," he said, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They talked a bit more about silly topics before Zuko thought of something.

"So, what the deal with you and Suki?"

"W-what?"

Zuko quirked his right eyebrow (not that he had another to quirk) and gave Sokka a pointed look.

"Well, you guys are close, and you've dated before. I saw the picture."

"What? Pshh. Zuko, it's not that-,"

"Sokka."

Sokka sighed.

"It's complicated. We... loved each other. For a long time. I met her before Yue. She taught me a lot of things, and then I had to move. We started dating when we were seniors after Yue died, and she transferred schools. She belonged to a military family, so she moved around a lot, but we always found each other."

Zuko nodded, picturing a young Sokka. Probably the same as he was now. Sarcastic, silly, always talking about food. Zuko wondered what their relationship would have been had they met in high school. Maybe they'd be friends. Maybe they would have been more than that.

"We moved in together when I went to college, and she joined the Kyoshi Warriors. It wasn't bad at first, but we were always apart, growing as people in different directions. Like a vine, you know? Not super great, so we broke up."

"Oh."

They settled into silence, both pondering on the conversation they had. Before either of them could think about it, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Zuko was woken up by a harsh ringtone. A pit of dread filled his stomach before he could open his eyes. Azula's ringtone. His bed was warm, warmer than usual, and he opened his eyes to see coffee-colored arms snaked around his waist. 

' _ Sokka slept over _ ,' Zuko thought in disbelief. It was Sokka's no-sleepover rule, and he broke it. Sokka shifted from where he laid on Zuko's torso, letting out a loud snore. 

As quickly as he could, Zuko slipped out of Sokka's grip to pick up the phone.

"Zuzu," Azula said in a mockingly sweet tone. "It isn't like you to ignore my calls and answer so late. I thought you were dead. It's a shame you're not."

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko demanded, shaking off the leftover tendrils of warmth he felt from waking up in somebody's arms. 

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," Azula tsked. "Why so harsh? I don't mean any harm."

They both knew that was a lie.

" _ Azula. _ "

" _ Fine _ . Since you don't want to exchange pleasantries, Father is having his annual winter banquet in three weeks. He told me to personally invite you on his behalf."

Nausea filled in his gut as his heart pounded in his chest. He didn't need his father's approval or love.

...But he wanted it.

"Really?" Zuko wanted to jump out of a window from how hopeful his voice sounded. Pathetic.

"Of course, Zuzu. Why would I lie to you?"

She had plenty of reasons, but this time, it seemed sincere. He slid down the wall just outside of his bedroom door. The soft sounds of snoring coming from his bedroom comforted him.

"I'll come."

"Wonderful!" Azula exclaimed, almost as if she was happy that he was coming. Zuko knew better, though. Azula was planning something, and this time he wouldn't be getting screwed over.

" _ But, _ " He emphasized, causing Azula to pause. "I'm bringing someone with me."

The silence was deafening. His heart rate soared, waiting for Azula's reply. 

"Well. The more, the merrier. See you soon."

She hung up, and Zuko let out a shuddering breath. After all these years, he still wanted his father's love. Approval. Even if it was a trick. Even if it wasn't real.

"Zuko?"

Zuko lifted his head from where it had fallen between his knees. Sokka looked ethereal in the morning light. The light hit his eyes just right, so they looked like sapphires in the sunlight. He must have stolen one of Zuko's shirts because it hugged his broad shoulders, in a way it never did Zuko's. It honestly was a shitty idea. Zuko wanted back up,  _ needed _ back up. And maybe, just maybe, Sokka would agree.

"Do you want to meet my family?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible chapter right? I'm really sorry about that.  
> I'll try to do better next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write the first chapter of a fanfic at 5am? Maybe. Maybe not. Hehe~  
> Please leave a comment, if you want. You don't have to.


End file.
